Princess Waltz
She is the prettiest princess in the dancing pool. Set Details Set Story Princess Waltz Set Story CG 1.png Princess Waltz Set Story CG 2.png Transcript Magda: ...I'm so nervous, there are so many people at this ball... I've already practiced numerous times at home, and attended a few balls... But a ball on this large a scale... Deep breaths... Deep breaths, you can do this, Magda... Nobel A: Lady Ellenstein? Magda: Yes! No, no, I mean- Good afternoon, my lord~ Nobel A: My I have the opportunity to dance with Lady Ellenstein? Magda: Of course~ (What did Mother say... puff out your chest, tuck in your tummy, rest your hand there naturally... And then, remember the steps.) (That's right, like this...) (Alright... so far it's been smooth.) Ah! Nobel A: What happened, Lady Ellenstein? Magda: Don't worry~ Nothing happened~ Magda: (Oh no... I think I sprained my foot.) (But... I need to hold you till this song ends, otherwise it's be very rude...) (Ellensteins do not admit defeat! Fight on, Magda...!) (But it really hurts...) (And I need to put on a smile...) (Hold... Hold on for a bit more... the last verse has already started, it's about to end!) Finally... it ended... Nobel A: What did you say just now, Lady Ellenstein? Magda: Ah? Um... I said that this song really was short~ How regretful~) Nobel A: I think so too, then do you want to dance again? Magda: Hah?! No, no, no... I don't want to... I suddenly want to go rest for a bit, my apologies~ Nobel A: Ah, Lady Ellenstein, you really know how to make man feel intriguing~ Then I'll look forward to dancing with you again later today~ Magda: I'm looking forward to it too~ (Please don't look forward to it anymore!) I need to find a quiet corner, to check my foot... If I can't, then I might have to leave early... Ahhh Mother won't blame me, right? But... Now even taking one step forward hurts. If the other noble ladies see me hobbling around like this, then I might humiliate the Ellenstein family... Barris: Miss Magda? Magda: Ah? Mr Barris?! (I remember... He's from the Sakan family.) Good afternoon, Mr Barris~ I didn't think I'd encounter you here~ Barris: ... Magda: What, what happened! Why are you suddenly sighing... Barris: It must have been hard holding it in all this while, but you aren't being very responsible for yourself. Magda: Huh? Barris: Even maintaining your waking position is already very painful, right? And yet, you are still on the dancefloor, spinning with other people. Magda: ...I've been seen through! Barris: I won't tell anybody else. But... Magda: A- a- a- ah?! Barris: Please excuse me. Magda: My feet are leaving the floor aaaaah! Barris: If you try to make it to the restroom by only relying on yourself, you might not last till the end of the ball. Magda: ... Sob... I can't refute that. Barris: Let me help you for a while. Please do not suddenly move. Magda: (I feel even more humiliating now!) (But... But... Is this my first time being swept off my feet after I'm grown?) Sorry... I... I must be heavy, right? Barris: Quite the opposite. Miss Magda is as light as a feather. Magda: Saying I'm as light as a feather has to be too exaggerated! Sob, I knew it. I'm still an idiot who will never accomplish anything... Barris: No one is born skilled at everything. Magda: T... true. Barris: Apart from me. This is what you call "natural talent". Magda: ... ...Can you put me down now? Barris: As you wish. Magda: Phew... No matter what, thank you for today, Mr Barris... Barris: No need to worry about it. There will come a day where you will also dazzle everyone, so just wait for it to come. Category:Sets Category:Classical Category:Princess Waltz Category:Set Story